


sooner than someday

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dia day 12, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: Will's hand fell to Nico's, linking their fingers together."Let's get married," Will whispered..drabble a day challenge- day 12
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	sooner than someday

**Author's Note:**

> running out of steam on this drabble a day challenge so here have something i wrote a month ago and never posted!

Will yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, glancing over at the late morning sunlight streaming in through the window. He sighed, falling back against his pillow and turning to look at Nico asleep next to him.

He reached out to run one hand over Nico’s bare back, eventually resting in the crook of it. Nico, ever the light sleeper, slowly blinked his eyes open in response. He smiled back at Will. "Hey," he croaked.

Will smiled even wider. "Hi."

Nico’s eyes fluttered shut again as Will began to rub slow circles on his back. Will's hand fell to Nico's, linking their fingers together.

"Let's get married," Will whispered.

Nico’s eyes shot open, his face covered with a scarlet blush. He laughed, letting his face fall into the pillow. Then he turned to look at Will again, his cheek and hair now smushed against the pillow. "You mean like… now? Today?”

“Whenever you feel like ring shopping,” Will said, and to his surprise, he couldn’t think of a single reason to wait.

Nico stifled another smile. “I can’t really make major life decisions before nine ‘o clock in the morning, Will.” Still, he sidled up next to Will, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck and pulling him close. Will’s arms slipped into place around Nico’s waist in response. “But…” Nico whispered into Will’s year. “You already know what my answer is going to be.”

Of course they’d talked about marriage before. But always just as an abstract concept, a ‘one day’ kind of thing. Never as something they would actually pursue in the near future.

“I know you want to get married in theory,” Will said. “But seriously, if I got down on one knee tomorrow, would you be ready for it?”

Nico leaned away so he could lock eyes with Will. “You’re not hiding a ring box or anything, are you?” His gaze dipped suspiciously to Will’s bedside table.

Will laughed. “No, no. Not yet.” He pulled Nico in so that their foreheads pressed together. “But I’ve been thinking about it recently. A lot. And not like a ‘sure, someday.’ More like ‘yes, definitely, sometime in the next five years.’ Hell, the next two years.” His bright blue eyes were serious now, watching Nico carefully for his reaction. “But I don’t— I didn’t want to start daydreaming too much before I knew how you felt about all this.”

Nico took a deep breath in and out, clearly trying to think of what to say. He splayed his fingers out on Will’s chest, avoiding looking him in the eyes. “And if… if you did start daydreaming, what would it be about?”

“You mean like, how do I imagine our wedding?”

Nico looked at Will now. “So you think about the wedding, then? Not proposing? Or— I dunno, normal life post-marriage?”

Will blinked. “I— uh...”

“I’m not trying to trick you, Will,” Nico said. “I’m just curious. You say you’ve been thinking about this a lot. What exactly have you been thinking about?”

“Oh,” Will said. “I mean, I dunno, I guess all of it. Mostly I’ve been worrying… well, not worrying, but I’ve been thinking… well, I don’t want to tie you down or anything.”

Nico laughed. “We’ve been together for, what, ten years? I can’t say my freedom feels particularly threatened by a piece of paper.”

“You’re right,” Will said, smiling. “I guess it doesn’t make much of a difference at this point.” He fell silent for a minute, listening to the sound of the ceiling fan. “I mean, I’ve also been thinking about the wedding,” Will admitted quietly.

Nico tugged Will even closer so that their bare chests pressed against each other. Will could feel Nico’s heartbeat as well as his own. “Yeah?” Nico said back, just as softly. “What about it?”

Will nestled his face into the crook of Nico’s neck. “I mean, there’s a thousand different ways we can do it, right? We could have a classic big white wedding… wear tuxes, and invite everyone we even vaguely know, and rent a huge space for the reception.”

Nico smiled. “Could you imagine Reyna’s speech? She’d probably pull some deep cut embarrassing story out on me.”

Will laughed, squeezing Nico tighter. “Man, you know Lou Ellen would do the same for me.” He let out a sigh. “But that’s not the only way we could do it. If we wanted something quieter… I’ve been thinking of a garden, or a courtyard, or something. With just a few friends, a couple tables with food and drinks. I’ve even been kicking the idea of a beach around.”

“Wow, you would just go steal Percy and Annabeth’s idea like that?” Nico teased. “That’s literally exactly what they did last year.”

“Well, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if we  _ borrowed _ the concept!” Will insisted, drawing his head up to look Nico in the eyes again. “Besides, I really liked their beach wedding. It was pretty.”

Nico hummed into Will’s ear. “It was.” He paused for a minute. “Well, I like the idea of something smaller. There’s no need to spend a billion dollars on something if, like you said, it doesn’t make much of a difference to us.”

“Aww, but it’d still be fun to have a party!” Will said. “And it’d be fun to watch all the guests mingle. I mean, can you imagine my mom meeting Hades?” He snickered.

“Oh, no,” Nico said. “Absolutely not. This wedding is going to be a god-free zone.” He shook his head. “That’s one day where I’m not going to deal with their drama.”

Will grinned. “That’s fair. I still think it’d be funny, though.”

“Maybe it would,” Nico mused, brushing a hand along Will’s cheek. “Well, you’ve convinced me, Solace. Should we go tomorrow?”

“Go where?”

Nico failed to hide his smile. “To get a ring, of course.”

“Wh--” Will sat up. “Seriously? You’re sure?”

Nico flopped onto his back. “Well, yeah. If all it is is a promise that we’ll get married at some point, why not?”

“At some point?” Will asked.

“Soon. Sooner than just  _ someday _ .” Nico now sat up to join Will. “Right?”

“Sooner than someday,” Will repeated with a grin. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized that so many of my fics are just conversations. just some folks chattin. what more do you need, really?


End file.
